Cleaning the outside surfaces and components of a person's home or building can not only be time consuming but strenuous and dangerous, as well. For example, cleaning the higher, hard to reach portions of a home or building may require equipment, such as a ladder. Utilizing a ladder while performing cleaning motions, such as scrubbing, can cause the ladder or the person to become unstable. Cleaning a typical home or building's first and second floors would take multiple hours if done with ladders and extension ladders. Also, going up and down the ladder repeatedly to act supplies can be very strenuous and exhausting. Both of these situations could ultimately result in injury. An alternative could be hiring a professional but that can be very costly.
It would be beneficial to develop a tool that is easy to use and works quickly to an individual looking to minimize the amount of time cleaning. It is an object of the present invention to provide a product that is a simplified an and easy to use solution to cleaning outside surfaces.